


Gone

by Softmothprince



Series: Julian [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, Illness, Nonbinary Character, Sad, Spoilers, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, no form of a name mentioned, not really any dialogue, this took me a bit to write and it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softmothprince/pseuds/Softmothprince
Summary: Our poor fugitive doctor grieves the loss of his lover.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaahhhh jess i hope you like this i don't know if it's really good so IM SORRY

The air felt cold against his skin, his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him, another pressed against his back. His mask laid discarded to the floor by him, even though he wanted nothing more than to throw it at the same wall he was looking at. Any sound was blocked out, the only thing he could hear inside his own head.

The echo of their voice, playfully scolding him, humming when deep in thought, whispering into his ear when he was slumped over his desk, asking for him to take a small break before he collapsed from lack of sleep and stress. The burning in his heart was the only real thing he felt. He could still feel their touch, caressing his cheek, running over his arms, scratching into his scalp and combing his hair, their lips on his skin-

With a sudden shout, Julian grabs his mask and chucks it at the wall, chest heaving as he realizes he hadn't been breathing that entire time. He slumps down roughly against the wall, his legs curling up as he buries his face in his hands. If only he had paid more attention to them, then maybe he would've known that they were sick. Looking back now, he realized he had noticed, but never connected the dots.

They were slowly getting weaker, tired more easily, refused to take off their mask if he could see them, but still would come up behind him and kiss his ear. Even when he caught a glance at their face, when they had taken a short cat nap, their skin looked gray and sickly, dark circles more prominent under their eyes.

It was right in front of his face, but he was so focused on his work he couldn't even tell that the closest person to him was dying and now... now they were gone. Forever. Muffled in his bare palms, he chants their name, 'I'm sorry', and 'It's my fault', over and over again. The tears that leaked from behind his palms drip off his chin and onto his shirt, soaking into the thin fabric and burning his chilled skin.

The more that time went on, the more tired he got, and slowly he drifts into a fitful sleep, tears still falling down his cheeks, only getting nightmares of his love with bright red eyes and reaching out to him, yelling his name as they burned.

And he could do nothing...

Do nothing but watch as they burn...

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
